Becoming: Part 2
Becoming: Part 2 'is the second episode of ''Trollhunters. Official Synopsis Still reeling from the discovery of the amulet's power, a stunned Jim meets his new mentors and learns he's been tasked with a sacred responsibility. Summary Jim warms up to the idea of being the Trollhunter until he faces Bular, who is determined to destroy him and go after his father's honor, so he seeks help in Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! Plot The next morning after discovering what the amulet can do, an excited Jim rides his bike to the dentist's office. Ignoring the receptionist, Jim enters Dr. Muelas's room, where he finds Toby once again on the chair. He tries to explain what happened last night, but the dentist is too busy working on his braces. After about eight hours of waiting, Jim finally shows Toby that the amulet they found in the canals allows Jim to summon magical armor and a glowing sword. Toby is speechless at first, but then becomes excited when he suggests that Jim should use his new powers to kick Steve's butt, to Jim's confusion. Just then, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! enter the house, scaring Toby who tries to call animal control (who hangs up when they think it's a prank call). Jim introduces the trolls to his best friend and his best friend to the trolls. Still startled, Toby thinks that they want to eat them. Blinky explains that there's nothing to worry about and that Jim has been chosen to be the next Trollhunter, who's his noble obligation is to protect mankind from bad trolls, goblins, gruesomes, rogue gnomes, etc. He then points out the Jim is not just the Trollhunter, but is, in fact, the first human Trollhunter. Just then, Jim's mother, Barbara Lake, returns home early after she forgot her phone. Jim, Toby, Blinky, and AAARRRGGHH!!! quickly hide in the bathroom. Barbara asks Jim what was going on, and Jim lies that he's having some stomach problems. When she leaves to get some medicine, Jim's amulet begins to glow. Jim wonders what it's doing, and Blinky explains that it reacts to his emotional state. Toby then asks Blinky that, if Jim's the first human Trollhunter, who was the Trollhunter before him. Blinky explains that the mantle of Trollhunter has been past from troll-to-troll for hundreds years. When Jim wonders if his predecessor retired, AAARRRGGHH!!! and Blinky remorsefully tell the boys that the last Trollhunter, Kanjigar the Courageous, was felled during his battle with a ruthless troll named Bular. When Jim begins to panic, Toby tries to reassure his friend that Bular probably just got lucky, but Blinky makes things more worrisome for the boys by saying that Bular is a formidable opponent and Kanjigar was the most alert and the very best Trollhunter to have ever existed. Toby then sums up that what the trolls are trying to tell them is that...Jim could most likely be killed. Blinky reluctantly confirms this, but assures that Jim wouldn't be doing direct combat without proper training (which takes up to decades and estimates that Jim has about a day or two to face Bular). Barbara returns with a cup of ginger-ale for Jim's "stomach pains". Jim quickly changes out of his armor and hides Toby and the trolls inside the shower as he exits the bathroom. After Barbara leaves for the hospital again, AAARRRGGHH!!! begins making a big mess in the living room, due to his large size. While Jim cleans it up, Blinky asks him if he was ready to begin his training. Jim reluctantly says that it's a school night and that the whole thing with Kanjigar "being killed by a ruthless troll named Bular" is a deal-breaker. With Blinky confused by what he was saying, Jim exclaims that "He doesn't want to die". Jim then tries to hand Blinky back the amulet, but the troll tells him it is now his as it has chosen him as its new master. He then adds that Jim is now responsible for the protection of the human and troll worlds and if he does not keep the balance, evil trolls like Bular will enter Jim's world and wreck a lot of havoc. When Jim asks that this Bular troll could hurt people, AAARRRGGHH!!! adds, "Like him", much to Blinky's frustration. Blinky proceeds that with the Amulet of Daylight now in Jim's possession, Bular will most likely seek him out and in one way or another, Jim will have to confront him in battle. Toby then suggests to the trolls that maybe what Jim needs is some time to process everything before he can answer his call. After all, Jim has been laid a lot of heavy and serious stuff. Blinky reluctantly agrees to Toby's wishes and says that he and AAARRRGGHH!!! will return tomorrow night to begin Jim's training. After the trolls depart, Toby then tells Jim that all he ever wanted was some excitement and something (well, it pretty much looks like Jim got his wish). The next day at school, Toby wonders what Jim is thinking. However, they notice that the amulet was starting to glow. Fearing that it means Jim is about to change, Toby quickly shoves him into the boy's locker room, while Mr. Strickler watches them. Jim stumbles into the locker room as he unwillingly changes into his armor. Mr. Strickler then walks in and finds Jim wearing his suit of armor. To hide the true nature of the armor, Jim lies that it was just a costume he made for the Romeo and Juliet tryouts. Despite knowing that he was lying, Mr. Strickler told Jim that the tryouts will end in five minutes. At the tryouts, Jim and Toby watch Claire recite lines for the role of Juliet. Jim complains that he knows nothing about the play, let along acting on stage. After Claire finishes, she approaches the boys and takes note of Jim's "costume", saying how incredible it looks. When she asks him if he made it himself, Toby corrects her saying that he found a magical amulet that makes it. Jim was clearly irritated, but Claire luckily bought it as a joke. The play's director, Miss Janeth, then calls of a next potential cast member. Jim reluctantly walks on stage while everyone notices his "costume" and says that he's trying out for the part of Romeo. Jim is silent, until he is slightly encouraged by Claire's smile. He then uses Blinky's speech he gave him last night, blowing everybody away by his performance (while Strickler glares and leaves). Claire approaches Jim again and, like everyone else, was blown away by his natural acting skills. ... Cast * Kelsey Grammer as Blinky * Anton Yelchin as Jim Lake Jr. * Charlie Saxton as Toby Domzalski * Lexi Medrano as Claire Nuñez * Ron Perlman as Bular * Jonathan Hyde as Mr. Strickler * Fred Tatasciore as AAARRRGGHH!!! * Guillermo Del Toro as Dr. Muelas * Amy Landecker as Barbara Lake * Laraine Newman as Miss Janeth * Melanie Paxson as Gladys * Cole Sand as Eli Pepperjack Trivia * Like the episode before this, this episode aired on October 6th, 2016, months before the other episodes. * '''Getting Crap Past the Radar: This episode features the first instance of someone uttering the word "crap" in an otherwise family-oriented series. Near the end of the episode, while being chased by Bular, Jim mentions that he's been "incanting the crap" out of the Amulet of Daylight to Blinky. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Trollhunters Episodes Category:Part 1 (Trollhunters) Episodes